


Aren't You Glad You Didn't Tell

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, F/M, Ice, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes split second decisions are good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You Glad You Didn't Tell

"I should have told Kane it was you."

"Yeah, you should have." Randy had her pinned against the wall, right forearm keeping her there. His left hand was already in her pants, moving and pressing. He kissed her, not for kissing's sake but to keep her in place while his right hand looked for ... something that Kelly couldn't see. She would have worried, except that, while he was a dick in every other way, Randy had always treated her well physically, and she couldn't see that changing. "But you didn't tell him."

He didn't need to pin her down anymore; she was staying still, waiting to see what he was up to.

Even with looking, she didn't see it coming, and the first she knew of the ice was the cold on the lips of her pussy. It wasn't that warm a day, but the contrast between the heat of when Randy's hand had been there and the ice that was there now was still a shock.

It wasn't the first time someone had put ice on her when they were having sex with her, back when she was in college, guys had done the usual thing of drawing it along her body, trying to impress her with their daring and inventiveness. It hadn't worked. Randy, on the other hand, succeeded at that without trying. She really ought to have tried to find someone who was good in bed and not a jerk, but she thought world peace might be easier. In her experience, the dicks were better at sex. She was young enough that she didn't mind it, especially not if Randy kept his fingers going.

"I don't know if it's the ice melting or if you're just that wet for me." Randy pulled the container full of ice closer to them.

"Push your fingers in deeper and find out." Randy did exactly that, slipping past the melt water and really working her hard. His thumb rolled rough circles round her clit. She could feel water running down her legs and it was the right kind of dirty that made her feel that it maybe was just that she was that hot for Randy.

The penetration from his fingers and the pressure from his thumb were not quite enough to get her off and she was trying to help him help her, all her concentration bent on clamping down around Randy's fingers.

She was annoyed when he took his hands away, desperately leaving her wanting more. Some of the tension left her when it became obvious he was only getting more ice.

This time he went down on to his knees in front of her, licking everywhere he could reach only using his tongue. He wasn't holding her open, so he wasn't touching anything like enough of her, to her mind at least, so she spread her legs further, trying to increase his reach.

His hands held ice cubes, and he was rubbing them along her body, in a pattern that, if he were anyone but Randy, Kelly would have described as heart-shaped. Despite the awkward angle, the combination of the two sensations was driving her wild, and she was having to reconsider her college experiences. It must have been the guys she'd been with because this was so much better than she remembered it, even with only the lightest of teasing touches on her clit she was achingly close to climax.

Sometimes Randy brought her off before he entered her, saying it made her tighter, made it feel better for him. She thought he just got off on her having to tell him to go slower because he was too much for her. He did go more slowly when she asked, and harder when she wanted that. If anyone ever thought to ask her why Randy, she would claim that as her reason, he listened to her, despite being a total dick, he paid attention to what she said felt good and bad.

This time, he slid into her firmly, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him.

His face was slick with water and her juices, and his mouth cold with ice-cubes. He was breathing heavily through his nose, the breath loud in her left ear.

She could feel him trying to change the angle of entry to response to her moans, pitching back to where he got the best reply. She tried to pull him closer with her legs, all uncoordinated movements in mid-air.

The treatment with ice had caused her nipples to stand up, and Randy's chest coming into contact with them on every thrust meant more of her body felt gloriously tingly.

She tried holding on to the fire in her belly, because she knew that Randy could last.

He came before she did, but carried on thrusting, hard enough and in the right way to make her have aftershocks for minutes afterwards.

As she rode them out, he nipped at where her jaw line met her ear. His voice carried the wicked grin he undoubtedly had, "aren't you glad you didn't tell him?"

~~~~


End file.
